


Right Now?

by persongoingcrazy



Series: REDDIE ONESHOTS, BITCH [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie, Crying, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: Richie basically just fucks Eddie against a desk.  Kinky shit, beware.  This is the shortest thing ive ever written.





	Right Now?

Eddie moaned as Richie continued to suck him off. He was confused when Richie pulled off his cock. Eddie looked down at him confused.  
"I wanna try something, " Richie said, kissing Eddie's neck. Eddie nodded, letting Richie guide him. Richie took his hand, silently encouraging him to stand up. He did, following Richie to his desk. Richie kissed him, wrapping one of his arms around him. He used the other arm to swipe the materials on the desk onto the floor. Eddie didn't pay much attention to this, until Richie pushed him down onto the desk.  
"Ow!" Eddie laughed, his face and torso were being pinned u against the desk, but his feet were still on the floor. Richie leaned over him.  
"I wanna fuck you like this," He whispered into Eddie's ear. He watched as Eddie's eyes fluttered closed, he liked this plan. Richie's finger pressed into Eddie. He noticed how lose Eddie was, he must hve already stretched today. He slipped his finger out, knowing he didn't need to prep Eddie.  
"Lube," Eddie suggested. Richie walked over to his night stand, taking a bottle of lube out and returning to Eddie. He covered his cock in the slippery substance and pushed into Eddie's hole. Eddie moaned out, arching his back, trying to sit up. Richie pushed him back down. He started thrusting, not too fast, but not gentle.  
He waited for Eddie's reaction to change. He waited for it to feel better for him. Richie knew the difference between his responses. He waited for Eddie to unravel beneath him, soon enough he heard Eddie whimpering, he was crying, in a good way. Richie knew he wasn't hurting him. Eddie pushed his hips back, hard. He wanted more. Richie started thrusting faster.  
"Harder," Eddie groaned. He loved the way that Richie would grab his hips, holding him in place in a way that would leave bruising. Eddie felt his legs going weak, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stand up for much longer.  
"Stay still," Richie ordered, forcing Eddie's chest back onto the desk. Eddie didn't even realize that he'd been trying to get up again. Richie started moving faster, making Eddie wine. Richie looked down, admiring the tears that streamed his boyfriend's face. He was nearly there, both of them were.  
Eddie naturally arched his back again, and Richie pinned him back down. He thrust faster, at a nearly brutal pace. Eddie loved it, he came onto the front of the desk and the floor. He wimpered, oversensitive while Richie continued pounding into him, chasing his oan release. Soon following Richie's came into Eddie, finalky he was finished.  
He pulled out and lead Eddie back to the bed, where he'd been sitting before. He lied him down, before going into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He cleaned Eddie and himself up. Eddie clung to him when he laid beside him.  
"Was that any good for you?" Richie asked, pulling Eddie's shaky body into his arms. Eddie laughed.  
"That was amazing, we should do it again, " Eddie said.  
"Right now?" Richie asked jokingly.  
"No, maybe tomorrow, " Eddie smiled, kissing Richie's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me requests I beg of u. Im in weird circumstances rn and writing is hard. Sorry if this is short and bad. (It is.)


End file.
